Plot Bunnies 2
by Magenta-Skye
Summary: More song drabbles and shenanigans. Enjoy and R&R!


**AN:** Good evening and welcome to another episode of Plot Bunnies. I am clearing the clutter out of my head so I can hopefully bring you a new tale soon. :) Again feel free to use any of these little bunnies in any of your tales, these are just for fun. Hope you feel inspired! I do have one request, though, for the last song on here I really want you guys to listen to it. You can do it before or after you read the short tale. It is a beautiful song. Other than that enjoy the read and if you want to start doing this for yourself you can look up the rules under my story 'Plot Bunnies 1'. Thank you and R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters or the titles of these songs.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot Bunnies 2<strong>

**Bad Romance-Lady Gaga (4:56)**

This was getting out of hand. This slave girl was interrupting her free time with the man she adored and from what the Professor had explained Kalani could end up being his wife if so deemed. She wasn't going to let that happen and she had a plan as long as Gilligan was his usual self. They were butterfly hunting, Kalani tagging along with a miserable first mate. He was up in a tree scouting for the fluttering creatures when the branch creaked and he scrambled to get down, but it snapped and he fell into Mary Ann's arms, knocking her on her butt.

"You saved my life, Mary Ann."

The brunette smiled smugly at the native girl.

"That makes you my slave and that means Kalani is free."

The native girl was sad and angry, but with customs she had to abide she kissed her former master on the cheek and ran off, leaving the island.

"What is your first order, Master?"

"Hmm...I'll have to think about it."

She smiled wickedly at him before she pressed her lips to his and he understood her request kissing back.

* * *

><p><span><strong>All the Way-Celine Dion &amp; Frank Sinatra (3:51)<strong>

They sat on the hill overlooking the ocean in silence and both inwardly sighed. Scared to tell the other how they felt and he laid back to stare up at the clouds. He studied her profile as she sat there lost in her thoughts and he reached out to touch her arm. He stroked her arm and she sighed in content as she laid down next to him. She cuddled into him and with her head on his chest she grinned when his heart raced before it evened out. Maybe they didn't need words to express their affection for the other just loving gestures.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I Put a Spell on You-Tim Curry (3:35)<strong>

He was spellbound every time she moved, every word that came out of those luscious lips. Didn't she know how she tortured him so? He thought he had been immune to most feminine wiles, but not her, she was unique, or could it be he had come to know the real essence of the gorgeous redhead. Whatever this new sensation was he needed to act before he missed his opportunity with her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Holiday-Madonna (5:02)<strong>

Mr. and Mrs. Howell had not expected that their little holiday would be extended from two weeks to almost five years. What would their friends think? No one ever went on holiday for that long, but it wasn't so bad, they were on a tropical island with lovely people who had become like family to them and holidays are more fun with family. They were grateful that they weren't stuck near any of those freezing poles because their arthritis might act up. Besides, too much clothing wouldn't be sheik and the tropics were the new fashionable destination.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Taking Over Me-Evanescence (3:50)<strong>

She sat there at the lagoon throwing pebbles into it and was trying not to cry. They had drifted apart. How did it happen? How were they all stuck in the same routine? They didn't do the same things they used to like they had in the beginning. She was still kind and caring towards him, but things had changed and she couldn't figure out why. She drew her knees up and placed her head on them wondering where it went wrong. She didn't hear the footsteps, but heard the plop in the sand next to her, and felt an arm wrap around her and a head on her shoulder. She couldn't hold it in any longer as her tears and small whimpers spilled out. He held her tighter and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay, Mary Ann."

She shook her head.

"I love you, Gilligan, and I fear you don't feel the same way. We've drifted, haven't we? I should've told you how I felt sooner."

"It's my fault. I was scared to tell you how I felt because I thought you would laugh or end up hating me so I distanced myself from you. Now that I know how you feel, Mary Ann, I love you too."

She lifted her head and implored his eyes. She knocked him to the ground with her hug and planted kisses all over his face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Possession-Sarah McLachlan (4:38)<strong>

Gilligan do this! Gilligan do that! Argh! Why did he have to do everything, he wasn't a machine and he wished the Skipper would understand that. He was nobody's whipping boy, well, except hers. He'd do anything for her without question, no matter how menial it seemed.

"Gilligan!"

It was the Skipper and he refused to move from his spot in the tree.

"Gilligan!"

This time it was Mary Ann calling. He jumped down and ran towards her voice. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into her.

"Sorry, Mary Ann."

"It's alright, Gilligan."

"You rang, Madame?"

She giggled as he was impersonating a well-to-do butler.

"Can you help me collect fruit for one of my cream pies?"

"Sure, Mary Ann."

"Gilligan!"

Skipper was closer this time and the sailor hid in the bushes when the captain approached the farm girl.

"Have you seen Gilligan?"

"Nope."

"Thanks, Mary Ann."

She giggled as he kept searching for his little buddy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Strong Enough-Sheryl Crow (3:11)<strong>

He didn't have muscles like Duke Williams or wasn't as talented as his favorite band 'The Mosquitoes', but he was special to her. He was warm, gentle, caring, and handsome. She loved him with all of her being. No other man in her life came close to him, well, maybe her beloved father and wondered if he intervened from the heavens above to bring this sweet sailor into her line of vision. Maybe being shipwrecked was the best thing that ever happened to her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Right in Front of You-Celine Dion (4:12)<strong>

They had gotten closer inadvertently after the debacle of Mary Ann thinking she was Ginger. He told her everything she did and they laughed hysterically at her antics especially the way he told it. His imitations of her as Ginger made her laugh so hard that her stomach ached and then he told her about how he thought he was her. He left out that when he was her, he knew her feelings for him and was tickled pink that she felt the same way he did.

"Oh, Gilligan, stop!"

She was holding her stomach trying not to laugh, but he continued telling her that when he saw Ginger he took off because he was naked underneath that towel and he felt embarrassed. She was trying to suppress her laughter, but failed miserably as he joined in the laughter.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Take My Breath Away-Berlin (4:14)<strong>

They were on the other side of the island in their secret place watching the setting sun. It was magnificent as the purples, pinks, and oranges highlighted the sky and then turned from dark blue to black as the stars opened their eyes, blinking. The full moon had risen and he gazed at her profile wistfully. It was now or never as he pulled her into his arms pressing his lips to hers, stealing her breath. He was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they came up for air it was only to smile at the other lovingly and stare into the other's eyes longingly before going back to kissing under the light of the moon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Answer-Sarah McLachlan (3:57)<strong>

When Gilligan didn't want to be found he was crafty about it and since that evil man, Jonathan Kincaid, had hunted him, Gilligan had become invisible. She knew where he was, but she gave him a day before she could no longer let him deal with it alone. He was by the waterfall, curled up in a ball, and stared blankly ahead. She gently approached, making her presence known so as not to alarm him and sat down next to him. They sat silently for what seemed like hours when he scooted closer to her and with one swift movement she wrapped an arm around him as he laid his head on her shoulder. The dam broke and his tears came flooding out as she gently patted his arm, and whispered promises to soothe his pain. When he could cry no more, he closed his eyes and she kissed the top of his head. He needed her even though her heart broke to see him this way, his pain was hers.


End file.
